Spilled Blood
"Spilled Blood" is the twenty-eighth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on September 3rd, 2015. Logline Laura and Carmilla find Mattie in their room, knocked out and covered in blood. She doesn't remember what happened. So they turn to the camera. Synopsis The camera opens with Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine and J.P. return to the house, noting that Danny failed to show up at the meeting. The group notices the door is open and bloody footprints are leading from it. Panicked, they rush into the room to find an injured Mattie unconscious in front of the camera. The group collectively wonders why she is there, before they realize Perry is nowhere to be found. LaFontaine and J.P rush off to look for her, while Carmilla rouses Mattie and questions her as to what happened. Mattie states she has no idea what happened the previous night, and additionally has no recollection of whether she drank the Anglerfish blood. LaFontaine and J.P. come back in, unable to find Perry. In a rage, the former attempts to attack Mattie, with Laura accusing Mattie of faking her amnesia. Mattie states that she is capable enough that she wouldn't have actually lost control and killed Perry. Laura remembers the webcam and begins to play the footage from the prior night. In the previously recorded footage, Perry questions if Mattie is here to kill her, with the elder vampire admitting that she hasn’t decided if she will. Mattie seems convinced that Perry knows something more than she is letting in on, with Perry revealing she's seen visions in her dreams of the Anglerfish, dead, with gates opening and hell being unleashed upon Earth. She then states that the "First Gate Wants The Rook", with Mattie becoming surprised by the revelation, asking if Perry is messing with her. Perry suddenly exhibits a change in behavior and mocks Mattie, and the camera blacks out a moment later. The evidence presented results in LaFontaine becoming even more enraged than usual, but Carmilla recognizes Perry’s words as a death prophecy and says that “Rook” was a name their mother used to call Mattie. Despite this, even Carmilla is unconvinced that Mattie would have left Perry alive after what she said. Mattie still can’t remember the prior night's events, but she’s more concerned about the prophecy. It has terrified her and she says they need to get everything under control. A moment later, Vordenberg walks in with Danny and Kirsch in tow. J.P. immediately runs out of the room to hide when he sees them. He expresses his disappointment with Laura for harboring Carmilla and Mattie. Laura can’t believe that Danny would betray them, but Danny accuses Mattie of killing the Summers who agreed to help her earlier in the day. She states that when she went to meet them in the North Quad, she found them all dead. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes